poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Return of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) The Lord of Chaos Breaks Free Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship". All right, my little ponies, this one represents "Victory". Scootaloo: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark? Apple Bloom: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'. Sweetie Belle: That's not a word! Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? Cheerilee: Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it? Apple Bloom: It's got an eagle claw! Scootaloo: And a lion paw! Sweetie Belle: And a snake tail! Cheerilee: This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents? Apple Bloom: Confusion! Sweetie Belle: Evil! Scootaloo: Chaos! Sweetie Belle: It's not chaos, you dodo! Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is too chaos! Sweetie Belle: Is not! Apple Bloom: You're both wrong! Cutie Mark Crusaders: grunting pulsating Cheerilee: Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it. Group: laughter Cheerilee: Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting. Apple Bloom: It's confusion! Sweetie Belle: Evil! Scootaloo: Chaos! cracking Discord: laughter Chaos in Ponyville Rainbow Dash: Come back here, you! Gotcha! Eww, what is this? Cotton candy? rumbles drip Rainbow Dash: Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just– falling Rainbow Dash: You did. Rainbow Dash: Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere! Applejack: Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?! Rainbow Dash: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville! popping Pinkie Pie: Why would you wanna stop this? slurp Rarity: Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella. creaking Applejack: Fluttershy! Do somethin'! Fluttershy: Now, Angel, you really shouldn't– No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything. My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do? S'pike': Uh, give up? Rarity: Spike, Twilight will come up with something. Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky? Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth. Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened? Twilight Sparkle: whispers Fluttershy: Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these ''delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them.'' Pinkie Pie: You and me both, sister! Hey! Applejack: And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert. Twilight Sparkle: You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together. Spike: burp Twilight Sparkle: gasp Come on, girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately! Mane Six immedietly take off for Canterlot, where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Cream ran up to them Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Can't talk right now Sonic- Wait, where you called to Canterlot as well. Tails: Yeah, the princess called us, she said it was urgent. Rainbow Dash: Okay, question, have things been acting strange with you recently? Sonic: No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park, but yeah, things have been pretty weird as of late. Rainbow Dash: Like, how weird exactly? Knuckles: Would chocolate milk falling from rain clouds instead of rain and the clouds looking like cotton candy count as weird? Rainbow Dash: facehooves Yes! The Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds are Missing Sonic and the Mane Six soon arrived in Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could! Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all. Shadow: Is this about the weather? Cream: And the animals' weird behavior? Knuckles: What's happening out there? Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't my magic working? Is there– Princess Celestia: Follow me. Princess Celestia: I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Discord. Fluttershy: squeal Cream: W-Who's that? Princess Celestia: Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. Rainbow Dash: All right, Princess! Shadow: Hmm, impressive. Princess Celestia: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken. Sonic: Uh, what? Twilight Sparkle: No longer connected? Princess Celestia: This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. Twilight Sparkle: But why us? Why don't you– Pinkie Pie: Hey, look! at a window showing the Mane Six defeat Nightmare Moon We're famous! Knuckles: Huh, surprised we didn't notice that when we got in? Princess Celestia: You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, you can count on– Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain! and Shadow facepalm Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again. Sonic: And if you need us to help, then you've got it! Rarity: Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case! Princess Celestia: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these! All: gasp Pinkie Pie: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw. Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! Knuckles: something Hey, isn't that the chest we kept the Chaos Emeralds in? Sonic: Yeah, figured I'd keep here for safe keeping, you never know when you need for a emergancy- And they're gone too... Princess Celestia: That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense! Discord: laughter Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? Princess Celestia: Discord... Show yourself! Discord: chuckling Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone. Princess Celestia: Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? Knuckles: And what of the Chaos Emeralds? Discord: Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while. snap Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this, Discord! Discord: Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring. Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony insults the Princess! smack Discord: Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent. Rainbow Dash: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess! Discord: We'll see about that. Rarity: I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window. Discord: The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken? Applejack: So you know who we are, big deal. Discord: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack. Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths too. Discord: Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. laughter Pinkie Pie: snickering Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: laughing He's standing on your head! Princess Celestia: Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? Sonic: And the Emeralds, in case anyone forgot. Discord: Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. laughing Fluttershy: Can we go home now? Shadow: Not until we take of that nusuince! Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started? Tails: Yeah, that does sound rather tricky. Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements and the Chaos Emeralds in the palace labyrinth! Sonic: Alright, that would be a good place to check! Princess Celestia: Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down. Sonic: Let's go team! Sonic and the Mane Six leave Discord: laughing In the Maze/Discord Reveals Himself : Aimless Eggman at his evil lair, Dr. Eggman was looking at Discord's planning from a safe distance Dr. Eggman: So, that fool Sonic and his friends lost the Chaos Emeralds and are now looking for them again? Grounder: Yeah, seems to be the case boss. Scratch: Do you think we should take advantage of the situation? Decoe: Yeah, attacking the hedgehog when he's without the emeralds means he won't go super on us. Dr. Eggman: Yes, that would be delightful, I'd say we take advanatge of the situation while we still can! But, where to begin? Should I build a transforming robot or a hypnotizing robot? Or an exploding robot? Or maybe I should develop an elaborate, convoluted, multi-step plot to destroy Sonic and all? Cubot: Those all sound good boss! Bokkun: Not to mention awesome! Dr. Eggman: I can't decide. I'll think about it over lunch! But, what to eat? Sandwitch? Noodles? Oatmeal? If only I'd had some guidance... Orbot: Uh, boss, are you okay, you appear to have become indecisive? Dr. Eggman: Huh, yeah yeah, I'm fine. Well, I'm gonna nap! Where? My bed or couch? Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot look at each other Discord Corrupts the Mane Six Discord: out a checklist containing the Mane Six Okay, let's see... grins This should be fun! runs through the maze, eventually finding herself herself in a field with picnic tables and piles of apples Applejack: What in tarnation? looks around, confused Applejack: Where am I? apple piles come to life and start to circle her Apples: laughing Applejack: Who are y'all? Red apples: The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us... Light-red apples: ...one question... Green apples: ...past, future or present. Red apples: But be warned... Light-red apples: ...that the truth... Green apples: ...may not always be pleasant. Applejack: All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feeling about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on? Red apples: For the answer you seek... Light-red apples: ...go ahead, take a peek. looks into a small pond Pond Rainbow Dash: I hope I never see you again! Pond Fluttershy: Me too! Pond Pinkie Pie: Fine! Pond Rarity: Fine! Pond Twilight Sparkle: It's settled then. Applejack: shocked No! Our friendship? Over?! appears Discord: chuckling Applejack: It can't be true. It just can't! That just can't be the truth. Light-red apples: When all the truth does... Green apples: ...is make your heart ache... Green apples and Discord: ...sometimes a lie is easier to take. eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls and she becomes colorless vanishes as Knuckles appears Knuckles: There you are AJ, I was looking for you everywhere! Though I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to? Applejack: I was talking to... uh... no one! No one whatsoever! away Knuckles: confused What? Applejack: Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going. Knuckles: Did she just...? Come on, Knuckles! Applejack wouldn't lie. Pie and Tails walk together Pinkie Pie: whistling Pie hears something and gallops away from Tails. She enters a field filled with picnic tables and ballons with faces on them which come to life Balloons: laughter Pinkie Pie: chuckling Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah! Pie stops chuckling when she hears the balloons' laughter aiming in her direction Balloons: laughing Pinkie Pie: Hey, what gives? appears Discord: What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh? Pinkie Pie: It's different. They're laughing at me. Discord: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time. Pinkie Pie: My friends laugh with me, not at me. Discord: Oh, really? laughing Pinkie Pie: No! Stop it! Balloons: laughing Pinkie Pie: Stop laughing at me! Discord: Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy. Pie's eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls and she becomes colorless Pinkie Pie: gravelly Happy? I don't think so. appears Tails: Pinkie! I thought I lost you for a second, but boy, am I glad that I found you! Pinkie Pie: Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh? away Tails: Yeesh, what's got her so upset? is walking when she sees a sports field Rarity: I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. sees some crystals Agh. Oh my... Discord: laughing Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like? eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls Rarity: Yes... I like very much... No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others. starts to go back to the Crystals with Discord's spell fully taking hold of her Rarity: Mine! breaking through the crystals as she turns colorless Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home. grunts arrives Amy Rose: Rarity! Good to see yo- at her Why are you carrying a humongous boulder? Rarity: What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! grunting looks puzzled Discord: his checklist Three down, three to go, now, let's say we go for the leader next! Twilight walks through the maze Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! I should have found them by now. looks like Sonic approaches Twilight Sparkle: Sonic! gallops up to him Sonic turns into Discord Discord: SURPRISE! Twilight Sparkle: Oh great, what do you wanna show me now? Discord: Oh nothing, just this. shows Twilight a puddle which shows her friends turning their backs on her and leaving her all alone. Twilight is shocked Twilight Sparkle: shocked Why did you show me this? Discord: Because they no longer feel the need to be with you. Twilight Sparkle: What?! I-Impossible!!! Discord: You see, as they spent time with you, they began to question your friendship. This eventually lead to them deciding to go against you, plotting things behind your back. So what say we pay them back? eyes become yellow, white, green, and blue swirls and she becomes colorless Discord: Well? Twilight Sparkle: You know what? I think we should. Discord: That's my little pony. away Twilight Sparkle: deviously Oh, yeah. Revenge is gonna be sweet. arrives Sonic: Twilight! sighs Finally found you. up to her but she begins walking away in digust Twilight? Are you oka- Twilight Sparkle: coldly I'm fine... I guess. Sonic: confused You sure, cause you don't usually use that tone of voice? Twilight Sparkle: I said I'm fine! away while Sonic looks at his friend in confusion is alone and looks scared Fluttershy: chatter Okay, I can do this. I can... scream Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here! Butterflies: Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh? Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me. Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are. Fluttershy: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding. Butterflies: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right? Fluttershy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be. butterflies change into a clearly angry Discord Discord: Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci! forcefully corrupts Fluttershy as her eyes become yellow, white, green, and blue swirls and she becomes colorless Discord: Yeesh, she was more resistant than I thought, oh well, only one more to go. away arrives with Cheese Cream: Finally, a friendly face, this maze is really starting to get to me Miss Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Aw, boo-hoo-hoo! Why don't you use Chaos Control and make everything all right? Cream: Uh... Fluttershy: Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't even have a Chaos Emerald. walks off Cream: confused What? at Cheese worried Dash is walking when she sees a cloud and chases it through the maze Rainbow Dash: I've got you now, element. Dash stares Discord: Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush. Rainbow Dash: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go! Discord: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message. Rainbow Dash: I've got a message for you too! Discord: Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make: a right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of your home will crumble without you. grins Dash sees a cloud with a picture of Cloudsdale on it Rainbow Dash: Seriously? Crumble... without me? evaporates Rainbow Dash: No! Discord: Yes, so, would you rather continue walking aimlessly through the maze, because I'm pretty sure your home won't last much longer! eyes start becoming yellow, white, green, and blue swirls Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Your probably right. Dash starts to move towards the cloud as she turns colorless arrives Shadow: Rainbow? What are you doing?! Discord: smirks That did it, and while I'm here, I might as well increase the stakes! his finger Mane Six get warped to another part of the maze, much to Sonic and companies' confusion Twilight Sparkle: Oh great, I'm with the traitors! corrupted Mane Six start to bicker and argue Applejack: laughing Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at? Applejack: Chocolate milk. Rarity: Little help here! Rainbow Dash: Your problem, not mine! Rarity: Well then don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live. Fluttershy: I hate all of you! Twilight continue acting mean towards each other when Discord shouts them Twilight Sparkle: Oh what do YOU want now?!? shows the six of them a image of Sonic and his friends shoving the Mane Six aside Discord: Team Sonic would only do that if you failed. But they were never your friends to begin with. They were your foes. Mane Six gasp as their eyes become yellow, white, green, and blue swirls again Discord: And now I'm giving you six the chance to exact your revenge on what they did to you. Twilight Sparkle: entranced Okay. Applejack: entranced We're listening. Fluttershy: entranced Go ahead, enlighten us. box appears Pinkie Pie: entranced What in the... Rarity: entranced What's this all about? Rainbow Dash: entranced More importantly, what's in that thing? Discord: That box contains your horns and wings. You six can take them and become my Queens of Chaos or continue to wander around aimlessly through this maze and end up running into your traitorous allies. Your choice. Mane Six look at eachother before deciding Twilight Sparkle: entranced Alright, we accept your terms, we accept the honor of being your queens. Discord: Excellent. Twilight and Rarity their horns back and gives Rainbow and Fluttershy their wings back before thinking for a moment I believe you six could use a little makeover. his fingers Mane Six let Discord's magic consume them before they enter a trance like state as their colors become inverted, their eyes turn nebula blue and fangs appearing in their mouths Discord: That's better. smirks Twilight Sparkle: My king. Applejack: Your wishes are our command. Pinkie Pie: Equestria is within your reach. Rarity: The power of the Chaos Emeralds are weak. Fluttershy: Without a change... Rainbow Dash: Your chaos will poison Equestria. cackles evilly Twilight Sparkle: coldly Team Sonic will pay. Team Sonic had met back at the center and were discussing why their respective pony partners were acting so weird when they suddenly hear a explosion Sonic: What the? and his friends look up to see the Mane Six, with their horns and wings, float gently to the ground Sonic: Girls! Amy Rose: You're okay! Cream: We're were just discussing why you've been acting so weird. Knuckles: What happened back there? Shadow: And why you look so different all of a sudden. Tails: Did something happen. the maze disappears and Discord appears Sonic: Huh?! Discord: laughs Well, looks like someponies broke my no wings, no magic, no powers, no weapons rule. restores Team Sonic's powers and gives Amy back her Hammer Sonic: at his highest speed to check Much better, now talk! Discord: Oh sure, I can anwser why your friends look vastly different. The Mane Six are my Queens of Chaos. Team Sonic: shocked WHAT?!? Discord: That's right. Shadow: You let them go. Cream: They will never bow down to you. Amy Rose: Nor will we. Tails: Release them! Knuckles: Now! Sonic: Or else you're gonna regret it buddy! Discord: I doubt it. Presides, we all know the Elements of Harmony can't work without their bearers. Isn't that right? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Discord. Rainbow Dash: Indeed it is. Fluttershy: We shall let nopony stand in our way. Rarity: With the powers of chaos at our command. Pinkie Pie: We will not stop. Applejack: Until every bit of Equestria is ours. share an evil laugh Discord: giggles Game's over, Team Sonic. You didn't find your precious elements or emeralds. again Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos! laughter and the Mane Six vanish as Team Sonic look in shock and horror, with Cream and Amy looking like they were about to cry A Storm of Chaos Sonic Heads to Eggman's Lair/Finding the Elements and the Emeralds Sonic: Hey, I just realized something. Shadow: What? Sonic: Well, Eggman should've taken advantage of this situation by now, y'know, maybe work with Discord or something. Knuckles: Well if he hasn't done anything yet, that's a good thing, right? Sonic: I don't know. sighs I'm gonna go check up on him, if you find the Elements and the Emeralds, tell me. off to Eggman's lair Tails: Will do! Eggman's lair Sonic: through the door Ah hah! Caught you just as you- that Eggman is sitting on the couch in his pajamas -lounging in your pajamas? Dr. Eggman: Just leave me alone to wallow in my own filth and self-pity... a nacho and scrapes some cheese off of his pajamas with it and then eats it Sonic: Aw, dude, gross! Orbot: I'm afraid Dr. Eggman has been acting quite particular since he realized you lost the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: So, he's not planning something huge and diabolical? Bocoe: Quite the contrary! The only thing he's planning is marathoning through Season 4 of Hedgehog Abby. show can be heard on Eggman's TV Eggman: Oh no he didn't! shrugs, then runs out Sonic: to the Golden Oak Library Well, Baldy McNosehair's seems to be out of it, so I guess we won't be seeing him for a while. Tails: Well, at least we won't have to deal with his robots for a while? Sonic: Yeah, now, let's get back to finding the Elements and the Emeralds. Shadow: And while we're at it, we should also figure out a way to return our pony friends to normal. explosion is heard in the distance The fact that their current mindset is bent on causing chaos is beginning to annoy me! Knuckles: You and me both Shadow. Finding the Mane Six/The Mane Six Return to Normal Discord's Defeat is sitting on a throne drinking Chocolate Milk Discord: Chaos is a wonderful thing. the Mane Six appear, Elements of Harmony in tow, along with Team Sonic, with Sonic and Shadow in their super forms Twilight Sparkle: Not as wonderful as friendship! Cream: You've caused enough trouble you meanie! Amy Rose: That's right. Tails: Play-time is over for you. Knuckles: Now we're gonna give it everything you've got! Discord: Ugh, this again. drinks his milk and throws the glass and it stops mid-flight and it falls to the ground Applejack: That's right. You couldn't keep us under your control for long! Discord: Oh, Applejack. Don't lie to me. hand glows purple and the Mane Six start moving towards him Discord: I'm the one who made you a liar. floats the Mane Six up to them Discord: Will you ever learn? Super Shadow: Chaos Control! quickly uses Chaos Control to warp to the Mane Six before warping them back to the ground Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord: we've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for! Super Sonic: And we also learned that nothing can stop the power of teamwork! Twilight Alright Twi, you and the others go and do your thing. Twilight Sparkle: Right! Discord: Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead. Try and use your little Elements. Friend me. Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here. Twilight Sparkle: All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do! Pinkie Pie: Wait-wait-wait! quickly runs to a cloud to drink some chocolate milk rain one last time before reuniting with the group Elements fire up shoots beams at Discord Discord: confused Huh. What's this? get stronger Discord: eyes shrink No. Mane Six shoot a rainbow beam at him Discord: NO!!! becomes encased in stone as he is re-imprisoned and Ponyville quickly returns to normal while Sonic and Shadow transforming back from their super forms cheers in relief at their victory Knuckles: I'll admit. You and the others weren't half bad Twilight. Amy Rose: flabbergasted Half bad? Are you kidding? Knuckles into a tree They were all great! Sonic: Was there ever any doubt that we would lose? I mean, really? Twilight Great job, buddy. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, though I'll admit, you kinda did most of the work, I mean, we were pretty much that monster's slaves for a good few hours before you freed us. Tails: Aw shucks, I'm just glad everything turned out okay. Equestrian Celebration/Eggman regains his Confidence everyone celebrates Celestia stands on stage Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these twelve friends who stood up to the villain, Discord, and saved Equestria from eternal chaos. crowd cheers Celestia shows everyone a stain glass window of the Mane Six and Team Sonic defeating Discord Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55